Ça serait si bien
by Lord Eehu SanSang
Summary: Une petite fic sur Lily qui fantasme sur James... Ma première alors soyez indulgent!:D


_Disclaimer_: Propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu... comme nous tous ici...

**Ça serait si bien...**

Lily regarda nerveusement derrière elle, vérifiant que personne ne la suivait. Rassuré, elle poursuivit son chemin en se hâtant un peu. Elle avait laissé ses devoirs sur la table pour poursuivre James qui était partit sans un mot après un échange virulent... Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms, l'envoyant au diable à mainte reprise alors que le regard du jeune homme s'assombrissait.

Pourquoi?

Lily avait tenté de reprendre ses devoirs mais elle se sentait déboussolé. Minuit passa sans que James ne donne signe de vie. Les autres avaient depuis longtemps déserté la salle vide quand elle s'était mise en quête du jeune homme.

Les traces se découpaient clairement sur le carrelage refroidi depuis longtemps. Se doutant que le sortilège s'éteindrait de lui-même dans quelques minutes, elle pressa le pas, inquiète. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

Étrange...

Elle suivit les indications laissées par son sortilège. La porte du Hall principale s'ouvrit sans un grincement, sans un bruit. Lily se glissa dehors perdant de vue son sortilège pendant un moment. La jeune fille reprit sa route vers le lac. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure ne troublait le silence. Les étoiles brillaient vivement au-dessus de sa tête.

Un hululement la fis sursauter. La jeune fille se retourna vivement baguette brandit mais rien ne se dressait entre elle et la porte qui se trouvait maintenant à une distance respectable. La douce lueur qu'émettait les empreintes de James s'éteignit, laissant Lily deviner la direction prise par le jeune homme.

Oh non!

Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le stade de Quidditch. Un endroit guère subtil pour se cacher. Mais dans ce cas, n'était-ce pas l'endroit idéal? Lily s'arrêta devant la porte hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Elle savait, sans aucun doute que le personnage qu'elle méprisait tant s'y trouvait.

Mais pourquoi donc le suivre si elle ne pouvait le sentir à plus d'un kilomètre?

Bonne question...

Parce qu'elle l'aimait, s'était évident. Elle ne lui souhaitait aucun malheur, croisant les doigts chaque fois qu'elle l'insultait. Elle ne le méprisais pas, souhaitant seulement être dans ses bras plutôt que le frappant. Lily s'était maintes fois jurée d'oublier cet idiot et la voilà qui traversait le parc en pleine nuit pour le retrouver. Quelle ironie!

La porte du vestiaire grinça quand elle l'ouvrit. La jeune fille le traversa dignement, malgré les ombres qui la terrifiaient. Le gazon du stade s'étendit devant elle alors qu'elle ressortait de l'autre côté.

Personne...

Une onde de désespoir l'envahit elle s'assit sur un banc, à l'abris de la lune qui semblait scruté chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune fille reprit confiance et se leva. Le banc sembla gémir et un murmure s'éleva, non loin d'elle, caché dans les ténèbres.

«Lily?»

Combien de fois avait-elle souhaiter entendre son nom être prononcé par sa voix? James se détacha des ombres, s'avançant vers elle, les yeux brillants. Un simple regard et tout devint limpide. Peut-on prendre tant de temps à comprendre? D'un geste, elle fut dans ses bras, les lèvres collées aux siennes. Les doigts de James se glissèrent sous le rebord de sa blouse, caressant doucement son dos. Il fit jouer sa langue dans son cou, laissant la jeune fille lui retirer sa chemise.

Le vent bruissa entre les feuilles et une chouette passa en criant ne dérangeant pas les deux amants. James coucha Lily sur l'herbe fraîche, l'embrassant encore et encore. Un étrange murmure résonna dans les oreilles de la jeune fille...

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut. Le ronflement du feu accompagnait le tic tac de l'horloge qui trônait dans un coin de la salle commune, indiquant deux heures moins le quart.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

La jeune fille ramassa ses parchemins. En montant l'escalier, elle songea à la perspective d'aller attendre James dans sa chambre, quand le portrait de la grosse dame coulissa, laissant entrer le jeune homme.

-Où étais-tu? demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

James leva son regard bleu vers elle.

-Partit faire un tour, répondit-il en montant lui aussi.

-Ah bon? Et tu rentres à deux heures du matin?

-Toi aussi tu es levé que je saches.

Lily grogna.

-Je faisais mes devoirs!

-Et je réfléchissais. Quelle différence?

-Toi? Réfléchir?

James la regarda. Il s'était arrêter à sa hauteur, à quelques centimètre à peine.

-Je me suis assoupi près du grand chêne et j'ai rêver à toi...

-Ah bon?

Air sceptique, vocabulaire réduit à néant.

-Toi et moi... sur le terrain du Quidditch...

James murmura ses derniers mots dans l'oreille de Lily. Elle rougit violemment:

-Sale pervers!

Elle grimpa les marches deux à deux et referma la porte de son dortoir sans délicatesse. La jeune fille s'y appuya, tentant de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Elle crut entendre James faire de même de l'autre côté du battant avant que ses pas ne s'éloignent vers son dortoir. C'était claire que Lily aurait de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes pour un bon moment...

Fin


End file.
